Team D
by owlcat92
Summary: Kid Flash, Robin, Speedy Brothernessness. Because I love the Troublesome Trio. Will understand better if you read 'Te isbesc, Zatanna' first. Can be read on its own. Dedicated to: unknown4499. Just a fluffy pile of fluff. - Cat


**So, yeah. After writing 'Te iubesc, Zatanna' a Reviewer, unknown4499, asked for 'KF, Robin, Speedy moments.' So, this is what I came up with. You'll probally understand it better if you've read 'Te iubesc, Zatanna' first, though. So yeah.**

The three boys stared at each other, each person's eyes quickly darting to each of the other boys. The teams didn't notice the quick movements, for Kid Flash it was normal, the others were wearing masks.

"Robin, what teams do you suggest?" Starfire asked, floating cross-legged, upside-down, in the air.

Robin tore his eyes off his friends before pulling his face in a straight neural line. "Here's the way it's going to work."

His eyes flashed towards an empty area in the room. "Team A; stand there when I call your names." He nodded in the direction for good measure. "Mas, Menos, Cyborg." He saw Cyborg swallow a groan as he stepped towards the empty space along with the other two, hyper, teammates. "Your team will be working on hacking the data base, make sure not to get caught. _Understood_?" He hissed the last word towards the hyperactive twins.

"Si."

"_Good_." Robin continued with his list. "Team B. Over there." He pointed to an area near the couch. "Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Aqualad. Your team will be working on the hydro gates." He put up a hand to stop Bumblebee's protest. "Bumblebee, you will lead a distraction attack in the air."

Said girl nodded and walked over to her team.

"Team C. There." A spot near the kitchen was pointed out. "Jinx, Starfire, Raven." The three girls all looked up and trudged to their spot. "Team C will be infiltrating the inside. Raven, you will alter the appearance of your teammates with physic abilities – understand?" The girl in question nodded. "Good, I want you to cause unsuspecting mayhem. Got it?"

A harmony of 'yes' filled the tower for a brief moment.

"Kid Flash, Speedy and I will be Team D." Robin's 'team' noticed the smirk on his face – nobody else did. "We will be helping out everywhere, but will for the most part be on the sidelines. An arrow here or a quick save there will do wonderers. Everybody ready?"

Everybody nodded, rushing from the room.

"Team D?" Speedy smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah, you _Dick_," Kid Flash ruffled his hair. "Team D? You self-centred prick."

"Hey, when you got it, you got it." Robin replied, grinning.

"You ain't got it, Boy Wonder."

"Yeah, says you, shrimp." Robin replied, looking down at Kid Flash.

"Hey, that's low."

"I dealt with it for a very long time, KF."

"We should get going." Speedy took hold of both his brothers' shoulders and pulled them with him.

"Sure thing, RA." Both chimed.

Speedy rolled his eyes.

"You're just going to 'help' Cyborg aren't you?" Kid Flash asked, shrugging off Speedy's hand.

Robin did the same and they walked just behind the older boy. "Maybe."

"That's a yes."

"Will you two be quiet?"

"Why?"

"Because we're not in Gotham, or Star or even Central; That's why."

"… Good Point."

"Talking of Gotham, I was thinking of visiting. Tati gets ever so scared."

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"You're a Dick."

"Yes; Your point?"

Speedy looked ready to explode. "Guys, we're in a Tower. In _Jump _city; This is _not _Wayne Towers, Rob, God; how did I ever deal with you guys?"

Kid Flash and Robin stopped walking and Speedy turned around to look at them, Robin ripped off his mask, looking over at his brother with big, watering, gypsy cerulean blue eyes, a pout full on his lips "But Woy," He spoke in a sort of baby speak. "I fwort you wuved us?"

Roy sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose but a grin betrayed him. "Fine, Dickie-bird. I get the idea."  
Robin grinned triumphantly and put his mask back on.

They entered the hanger, noting that three of the five ships, one for each of the main Titans, were already gone. Only Starfire's and Robin's remained – and Star had gone with Raven. Robin grinned and walked over to his. "Welcome, to the Robinplane. So much better than the Batplane, because more Robin. Please, come aboard."

The boy entered the grey ship. "It's pretty boring." Kid Flash observed.

"Oh, really?" Robin held up a button and pressed it, grinning all the while.

The ship shimmered and the Robinplane was born – red, gold and black with poles running the length of the plane for him to climb on. Food and Supplies resting in the cupboards along the edges.

"The exits are on the Right and Left… or through the windscreen if you prefer – if we are crashing please scream '_AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!' _to alert the pilot – me. Thank you for flying Robin airlines. Please enjoy your flight."

The three boys all sat down, ready for a long flight.

* * *

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"… What are you doing?"

"Hackin'."

"Oh… _why?_"

"Because."

"Not an answer."

"Okay, I'm hacking Cyborgs systems. It really is pathetic. Geez, how does Gismo even need to try? All you need to do is recalibrate the metric chip and the third key and then you have complete control – and if you do it right, nobody will ever know you've been in there. Not even Cyborg. I'm not going to bore you with my genius."

"Rob?"

"_Yes _Wally?"

"You're a horrible person."

"Yes. I'm also Batman's protégé. Did you expect me to be Rainbows and Unicorns?"

"When you put it that way-"

"Guys!" Roy screamed, fed up with the banter. "Shut up! We are _meant _to be _helping _our teammates!"

"Um, Roy, brother, darling, I was. And then Wally started to annoy me."

"Rob, dude, you weren't helping Cyborg, you were hacking him."

"Same difference."

"_How!?_"

_"Shut up!"_

The archer quickly peaked over the wall and shot an arrow at an unsuspecting robot that Bumblebee had missed and was attempting to fly into her. Robin then sat on the ground and took a bird-a-rang from his belt and tossed it, seemingly randomly. Speedy stared at it and watched as it hit a target – a robot that was swimming in to get Beast Boy, in fish form.

"Show off." The Arrow muttered.

Robin just smirked and sat down again and continued to hack Cyborg, grinning all the way.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"… What are you doing?

"Hackin'"

"Oh… _wh_-"

"_You are not starting this again, you two!_"

A cackle echoed out of the boy wonders mouth after not being heard for years.

* * *

The Titans cheered, thrusting cans of soft drink into the air, along with other caffeinated beverages. Jinx was grinning like an idiot – was _this _really what winning felt like?

Everybody was laughing, grinning, and having fun; So much so that they didn't notice the group of three boys having their own conversation.

"-Then I clicked my fingers and-"

"-woah! Dude! Epic! I just-"

"-And he like-"

"-and he _fired _that arrow-"

Their chatter was cut into shreds by the pounding music and cheers surrounding them. So nobody noticed when Kid Flash said "So, how are _we _going to celebrate?"

Again, nobody paid attention that Robin responded with: "I was thinking cream, dresses and mouse traps."

Nor did they hear Speedy's answer: "Nah, you _need _to use the pepper somewhere."

After all, these three would never have anything interesting to talk about – It's Speedy, Robin and Kid Flash. The three barely know each other at all. It was probably so awkward on the mission.

"You guys remember the time-"

"-and Batman screamed like a girl-"

"-didn't Flash piss himself?"

"No, Ollie was the one who-"

"-and then I got Ace as a reward!"

"-Dyed suits pink-"

"-grounded for a year-"

"-worth it."

Nope – nothing interesting here. Nothing at all.

**So, yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I liked writing it while listening to 'Batman Theme - 1989 - Danny Elfman' because that song is epic! It ****_is _****Batman, guys! Still, the music from that Movie is ****_good_****. I now have a playlist. Damn, these are good.**

***Cough* ****_Anyway_****, review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
